


like oxygen

by moonwatcher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher/pseuds/moonwatcher
Summary: He turns his head and notices Sasuke watches him patiently across the room. Their eyes meet and Naruto feels time stretch between the look—feels swaddled in the years they’ve had together. As if both sensing what this day means to them, twin smiles stretch across their faces.Naruto is the first to duck his head, feeling that lovely warmth heating up the sides of his face.“What is it?” Sasuke’s voice is light, teasing.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 35
Kudos: 192





	like oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) valentine's day!
> 
> enjoy <3

Pushing through the doors of their home, Naruto steps out of his sandals with ease, Sasuke at the backs of his heels, pressing a warm mouth against the side of his neck, murmuring lowly against the skin, “Home sweet home.” 

Naruto can feel his own limbs aching in a way he hadn’t expected on this night. His eyes follow Sasuke’s who’s carrying the wedding gift they’d gotten from their old teammates in one hand, it’s wrapped up delicately and the man sits it on their counter. 

Naruto finds himself pattering across the room, “We left the door open.” 

It’s colder in their home than usual. There's a distinct space between where the door has been slid open the slightest. Cracks of cold air find their way through. The November weather like frost against his fingertips as he messes with the handle and closes the door with a successful click. 

A silence surrounds the room and Naruto keeps his eyes steady on his fingers that seem to still be gripping the edges of the sliding door. Some of his skin, some of the bandages. He stares pointedly at his ring finger, the gold band so distinct in its luminosity. There’s a dim glow spread throughout the room, the ring still seems to shine there. It feels heavy on his hand, on his finger. Seems to bind him to his spot in that moment—feels like his soles are morphing into roots. 

He turns his head and notices Sasuke watches him patiently across the room. Their eyes meet and Naruto feels time stretch between the look—feels swaddled in the years they’ve had together. As if both sensing what this day means to them, twin smiles stretch across their faces. 

Naruto is the first to duck his head, feeling that lovely warmth heating up the sides of his face. 

“What is it?” Sasuke’s voice is light, teasing. 

Naruto rolls his shoulders as he walks towards the other man who can’t seem to take his eyes away from him. Naruto feels the attention settle hot inside of him, making him feel a flourishing desire bud over. The second he’s within reach Sasuke pulls him in, arm wrapping around his shoulders to angle his head for a kiss. 

It’s a warm thing that molds their lips together as one, a few moments of simply pressing there before they pull back and allow a tiny breath to latch onto their tongues, eliciting a few more kisses. Sasuke speaks in his low voice, soft nose aligned with his own. “You seem tired.” 

Naruto nods a bit, but his hands smooth along Sasuke’s shoulders, beneath the _haori_ to help him out of it. Sasuke easily obliges, but keeps their gazes tied. Naruto shrugs his shoulders. 

“Just letting it all process, I guess.” 

“Hm,” Sasuke uses his hand to undo the folds of his _obi_ tugging at it softly with his fingers until it comes undone. Naruto assists, pulling out of his _haori_ , folding the pieces together and finding a place to set the clothes down. “You seemed distracted during the reception.” 

He pauses where his back has been turned and then it settles in him because of course Sasuke has noticed. Naruto looks over his shoulder, “Wasn’t it a lot?”

“The ceremony?” Sasuke asks, he starts to amble around their home and Naruto lets those familiar sounds of Sasuke’s footsteps against their floorboards, a soft creek that can only be identified as _his_ , ease the tension in his body. 

He starts to pull out of his kimono, nodding more for confirmation to himself than Sasuke. “There were a lot of people there, stuff like that still surprises me.” 

“After all these years—” 

His shoulders are bare in the steadily heating room as he sits along their bed, looking up at the man approaching him, slipping out of his kimono with the easy brush of his hand. Sasuke stands before him, between the opening of his knees and Naruto looks up as fingers slip along the strands of his hair, the soft warmth of the wedding band felt there too. 

He lets out a contented noise, Sasuke finishes his sentence, “Still surprised by how much they worship you?” 

“They don’t _worship_ me,” Naruto says, his voice is softer than intended and maybe the exhaustion was affecting him there, too. There’s a part of his heart that swells over with the easy desire to spill itself always. “Maybe?” 

“Do you hate it?” 

Naruto answers truthfully, “No, but I don’t think I’ll ever be used to it.” He pauses and thinks. It’s not that anyone was particularly harboring a grudge against the Uchiha these years. In those early days, sure. When the war had been over and there were things about Sasuke that no one would understand, but himself. Things about _them_ that presented its secrecy similarly. 

When Sasuke had come back after a few years it wasn’t an open arms reunion. But he’d only really been back for one reason at the time. 

Naruto feels his head fog over, still melting into the feeling of his scalp being massaged. 

“What will become of you next year?” Sasuke asks, Naruto hears the jest in his tone. His face squeezes in distaste and Sasuke laughs after. 

“That’ll be different!” Naruto’s voice carries a little edge. He opens his eyes for the first time in a few minutes and blinks up at the soft pulp violet and black that stare back at him. Sasuke’s hair falls a bit forward and Naruto stretches his neck, lifts his chin.

He swallows a kiss and feels completed once again. And Sasuke presses a thumb along his neck, massages there to the point where Naruto giggles and the Uchiha pulls back with his smile. 

“You’ll still get praised even more than now,” Sasuke says. “Can you handle it?” 

There’s something _too_ straightforward about the comment, it gives Naruto the only hint that he needs that the words aren’t said with sincerity, but more to probe at his own thoughts. 

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke’s waist then, “I can handle it, bastard.”

Sasuke smiles into the next few kisses they share, mouths around his lips, words breathy when he says, “Show me what else you can handle.” 

Naruto angles his head to deepen the kiss. 

There’s a soft tingle along the heel of his foot where Sasuke’s thumb rubs diagonally, a faint little back and forth motion. It presses at the softest point and Naruto mindlessly mouths around the back of his own hand. Sasuke peers up at him, drops kisses along the arch up to the underside of his toes and Naruto watches with bated breath. 

Where Sasuke’s hand wraps around his foot Naruto can feel the press of gold into his flesh. His eyes briefly flit to his own ring and then back down where Sasuke layers kisses along the muscle of his calf. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sasuke asks. 

“Our rings,” he says, the response makes Sasuke chuckle along the surface of his skin. 

“I think mine fits a little too snug,” Sasuke responds. 

Naruto’s pout draws down, “Should we get another one made?” Sasuke shakes his head. “No need to pay again. Besides, I’m already attached to it.” 

Naruto looks into his eyes and feels history presented there. Like he can read the story of their love, back to front, though only to realize it’s never ending. Sasuke continues to stare as his kisses get higher, sucking along his pelvis, over his tummy. 

“We need to send thanks to Kawazoe-san,” Naruto hums mindlessly, more from nerves than anything. This feels more intense knowing that they have each other like this. Sasuke can sense his jitters and peers up at him, eyes so dark it shuts him up. Sasuke’s hand around his cock helps with that too. 

The Uchiha drags his lips to Naruto’s cock and he wets it a moment before he sucks it down. It’s a slow blow, one that matches the build Naruto feels inside of him, but he’s always too excited in bed, his hips push up a little, “Take more.” 

Sasuke uses his strength to hold him down, letting his own mouth slip further down until Naruto can feel every bit of himself covered and hot. He feels a flush along his cheeks as he watches his husband below him like that. Sasuke pulls him from between his lips and Naruto _breathes_ while the other man strokes, spit connecting from his mouth to Naruto’s cock. The sight is so obscene Naruto feels his chest flutter. 

“I want you,” Sasuke breathes out, eyes like the warm surface of a stone facing the sun. Naruto feels that. 

Always. Constantly. 

This want and urge. This need to be connected to the only person who understood him to such lengths.

His fingers drip in lube as Sasuke presses along the curve of them inside of him. Deep, calloused. Naruto curls them slightly and Sasuke’s body shakes momentarily—a split second of lost control, momentum. It makes Naruto’s mouth split into a grin as he giggles. “ _Usuratonkachi_ ,” Sasuke says, continuing to move against his hand. 

Presently Naruto softly scuffs around the spot till Sasuke pants into his mouth, “Fuck me.” Then takes matters into his own hands as he removes Naruto’s hand with his own, the tiny clink of their bands making Naruto’s heart throb. 

Sasuke rolls against his cock a few times before it’s pressed along his crack, where he’s to be briefly distracted. Naruto angles his hips up and up and the breach makes his toes curl into their sheets. 

Sasuke wraps his arm around him and Naruto gets them in flipped positions, still fucking in shallow thrusts that steadily increase. It feels different tonight, but only in some ways. 

The difference is in the way Sasuke’s eagerness rolls off him, affecting everything Naruto thought he was to make due with. 

He fucks deep into Sasuke, keeps his husband on his back and feels the sting along his eyes at that thought. 

_My husband_. 

Naruto feels his cheeks rise in familiar heat. What he sees now, like he sees often, is to take an opportunity and roll with it. His lips press hotly into Sasuke’s as his cock shifts back and forth and in and out. He stretches one of Sasuke’s legs further up, bends him a little and watches the way Sasuke’s mouth falls open, his moans coming out choppy, breathy, raspy. His thick hair matted to his forehead, his eyes fluttering shut a second before taking Naruto in--Sasuke looking up at him fucked out sends his heart spiraling. Naruto feels the need to give into climax too soon. Being inside of him, Sasuke holding him close, breathing against him, all of it making him lightheaded. Sasuke holds him tighter and Naruto bites at Sasuke’s chest as he gets closer. 

“ _I love you_ ,” Naruto exhales. Sasuke watches him, a little wild and unexpected and the Uchiha reciprocates in a breath that makes it seem more like an instinct above all else. 

“I love you.” Even if he knows it, has known it for years, even if they’re married now, hearing it never makes him anything less than crazy. Sasuke lets these imperceptible breaths out when he’s feeling good, now the sounds mingle with more of his words, breath right along his mouth. “More than anything.” 

Naruto kisses him, keeps fucking into him until he feels the slightest arch in Sasuke’s back, slipping a hand down to hold his ass and push deeper. Sasuke eagerly meets him for each thrust, the sweat along their bodies and the movement of the bed all become more clear. He cums with his hand around Sasuke’s cock, their tongues meeting sloppily as the Uchiha makes a mess of his hand too. 

They slump into the mattress though most of Naruto’s weight rests along Sasuke. “You’re heavy,” Sasuke says at one point, legs still spread and around Naruto’s own. “Get off me.” Naruto starts to whine, “But I’m comfy.” 

“With your dick in my ass, sure—”

“I never rush you to pull out, bastard,” Naruto grits out, Sasuke laughing before he can even finish. 

“That’s because you like that,” Sasuke’s voice lowers a tinge, “Feeling me inside you.”

Naruto’s eyes widen, cheeks darkening. He grumbles as he softly maneuvers himself, throwing curses as he does so. Despite Sasuke’s complaints, Naruto finds himself pulled back in till he’s resting along Sasuke’s chest, frowning up at the other man who seems preoccupied with the feel of his hair and the aspects of his face. 

It took some time to get used to. He’d spent a chunk of years vying for Sasuke’s attention so when it was reciprocated he’d been hesitant—immobile. Now though they’ve had years to learn and unlearn things about themselves--how they love, how they love _each other_ \--and Naruto aches inside at this. It’s attention that he loves. All focused on him, all _for_ him. 

Like now. 

Sasuke rubbing along his ear, and Naruto feels his smile grow. 

Sasuke’s thumb traces the curve of his mouth and presses against his cheek. 

“We’re _married_ , Naruto,” Sasuke says with a lift of his smile, as if he’d suddenly remembered himself. Naruto feels giddiness circle inside of him. 

“That’s so—is it weird to you?” 

Sasuke huffs as he shakes his head, thumb now tracing along Naruto’s teeth. He playfully bites down and Sasuke traces the curves of them slowly for a few seconds, exploring every bit of Naruto as if he can’t get enough. 

“It’s not weird to me, no,” Sasuke says while pulling his hand back. 

“Ah,” Naruto says. “Just, I guess I’m happy about it is all.” 

“Since when do you feel weird about being happy?” 

“That’s not what I mean it’s more—” he pauses, trying not to get caught up in the spell of Sasuke’s eyes, both feeling like a different trance he could fall into. He hums, rests his chin along Sasuke’s chest and shrugs. “I get to call you my husband now.” 

There’s a faint hue that builds along Sasuke’s cheeks at that statement, it makes Naruto lean up to kiss him once more, but when he pulls away Sasuke has a knowing smile on his face. 

“Like you weren’t doing that years ago.” 

“As a joke!” Naruto’s smile widens, but there’s something peculiar about the subdued expression on Sasuke’s own face. It’s patient. Soft. Naruto’s smile settles then, “It was just fun to joke about when we started dating. We really acted married.” 

“Hmm,” Sasuke says, and that ticks at him. 

“What is it, bastard?”

An exasperated sound leaves Sasuke then, but his hand smooths around his neck, and Naruto realizes that Sasuke really hasn’t stopped touching him. His cheeks and heart burst with affection.

“You’re such an idiot, that’s all.” 

“ _Sasukeeee_ —” 

“I wanted it back then, too,” Sasuke says. 

Naruto’s face crosses, confused, brain still a little foggy. “Wanted…” 

“To marry you,” Sasuke’s hand has found its way to his hand resting along the bed. Naruto is drawn to the little _clink_ once more, and slants their fingers together, pulls his eyes to Sasuke who’s staring back at him. 

“No way,” Naruto shakes his head, laughing in disbelief. “I don’t believe you!” He says it even though one side of him knows that Sasuke never lies to him. 

“You were calling us husbands after a year of us being together—you didn’t think I wanted that? Waking up like this, touching you,” Sasuke’s fingers tighten around his as if to add physical meaning to his point. “Being able to call you that?” 

“We were nineteen.” 

“And now we’re twenty-six,” Sasuke tsks. “I can do math.” 

He thinks about those early years and how the only thing that’s changed is the intensity to which he loves Sasuke. Their story, their love, still being written—still increasing in its contents. He thinks about knowing Sasuke for most of his life, their time apart but a mere snap of time in comparison to all the years they’ve spent together. 

It’s crazy. “God.” Naruto presses his nose along Sasuke’s chest and rolls onto his cheek. “You make me _insane_.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” 

Naruto’s spine feels tingly. His chest too. Every bit of him feeling like it’s adjusting to the size of another soul. 

“If you’d have proposed back then I would’ve said yes,” he admits honestly. 

“Of course, you’re an idiot.” 

“Man, fuck you! You’re the one admitting you wanted to get married that early!” 

“Yes, but we weren’t ready for that, not yet.” 

Naruto’s mouth curls down, “I think we waited too long, actually. Being fiancés for three years was killing me.”

“It’s your fault with your meddling friends. I would’ve preferred a quiet wedding with just a few people. All night I could feel your energy depleting.” 

He sighs, content with knowing he can just be himself here. This space, this _person_ , this love—it’s his. 

“I got through it though...with you.” Naruto sighs. “Maybe we should’ve gotten hitched as soon as you proposed.” 

Sasuke starts to pull his hand away and Naruto tightens their fingers. Sasuke presses back against his, silently agreeing to the continued holding. “So you admit it’s your fault that it took us this long?” 

“I’m not taking on all the blame, Sas, I still think we could’ve been married at twenty. Imagine, we’d have adopted some kids probably, they’d be five years old by now.” 

A silence surrounds them and Naruto takes notice of the quiet way Sasuke is coming to a decision on something in his head. 

“Kids?” 

Naruto chews at his lip, shrugs, but insists, “Maybe one or two…” it’s the first time they’ve talked about this. Not that he hasn’t thought about it for some time now. He feels vulnerable, and thankfully Sasuke is the one who’s always handled that aspect of him the best way. 

“Maybe three,” Sasuke says after some time and Naruto feels his heart blush, enamored. 

He gets the urge to kiss, to feel, so he leans up and and like oxygen breathes him in. Sasuke exhales into it, their hands still interlaced. It’s an eager kiss, one that’s got a list of endearments that Naruto can confirm spill over in the curl of their tongues. 

“Maybe four,” Naruto speaks and Sasuke laughs into his mouth, unabashedly happy as he wraps him closer, and Naruto has a thought about how he would be perfectly content being like this forever.

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments are appreciated! 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
